The Sixth Istari - Part One
by Claret Tho
Summary: Narylfiel was raised by elves and was sent to travel with Gandalf as his student. Through this, she thinks she's already met everyone she ever needed to meet. But then she meets Bilbo Baggins and becomes part of the quest to retake Erebor. Her life will never be the same after this. There are no romantic pairs in this part.
1. Prologue

It was a battle ground, Elladan looked around. There were dead Orcs, dead people and the elves of the patrol that had come across the fight, not that you could call it a fight, a slaughter perhaps, were picking their way around and trying to see if there were any survivors.

'Elladan! Over here!'

The elf in question flicked his gaze towards where his twin brother was calling from and got down from his horse. He made his way over to where his brother held a bundle in his arms and was knelt over a man who was barely alive.

Elladan looked at him sympathetically, he was going to succumb to his injuries, that much was clear.

'Please' The man wheezed 'Take the babe…she needs to go…..to Rivendell….'

At those words, Elrohir lifted a piece of cloth from the bundle and revealed a baby. It was sleeping soundly.

'She is…..vital…..She must be given…..to Gandalf the Grey' The man said.

With that, the man's eyes rolled into the back of his head and his breath left him as he died. The two brother elves looked at him in slight alarm before both of them looked to the baby.

Her eyes were open now, she peered up at Elrohir in an almost expectant way. The young elf couldn't quite prevent himself from thinking how innocent and fragile she looked.

'We must do as he wished, it is the least we can do' Elladan said.

'I will take her to our father now then' Elrohir replied.

With that, the elf stood up, got on his horse and rode away, the bundle in his arms stayed nestled there.

 _XxXxX_

Elrond looked up sharply at the loud tinkling laughter that cut through the peace and quiet of the afternoon. He got up and went to his balcony to look out. A small child, a female, ran through the garden. She had bright copper red hair and she was chasing around a tree in the garden. He saw His son, Elladan hiding around the other side of the tree, trying to catch the child. She turned and ran down the path, copper hair flying behind her.

'You'll never catch me Elladan!' She called behind her.

'Ah little Naryl, you forget there are two of me and one of you' The ellon called back with a playful smirk.

With that Elrohir stepped out from behind another tree and the child crashed into him. She gave a squeal of surprise when Elrohir caught her, lifting her up and slinging her over one shoulder.

Elrond couldn't help the smile that graced his features at the antics of his sons and the female child named Narylfiel, who was in his care. It was nice to have a little one around Imladris, it had been far too long. But his features darkened, the child was growing quickly, in a few years she would be ready for Mithrandir to take her into his care as his student.

Narylfiel had already started to show signs that her powers were developing, soon there would be no choice but to send her away. Someone who was learning to control fire was best kept away from populations.

Elrond felt a swell of sadness, he would miss little Naryl and he knew there were going to be hard times ahead of her but she was going to grow up to become a powerful sorceress and under Mithrandir's guidance, he knew she would be fine.

 _XxXxX_

Narylfiel pulled the robe given to her over her head and looked sadly into the mirror. It was far too baggy for her liking around her middle, she would have to get a belt or something to cinch it in a little but she supposed for now it would do.

Her hair, which had always been allowed to grow well past her hips the way the rest of the elleths kept their hair, had been cut to about halfway down her back. She pulled the blunted ends through her fingers, she greatly disliked it, the usual weight she felt on her head was gone.

Tomorrow she was to leave Rivendell, leave the place she had grown up in and considered home, leave the ellons and elleths she considered family to go with Mithrandir. She didn't even speak the common language very well, she had been brought up speaking Sindarin, she even knew Quenyan better.

'This was always the way your life would turn' Elrond had told her gently 'You were only to be under my care until you were old enough'

At thirteen years old, Narylfiel supposed that meant she was old enough. She had met Mithrandir once a year, every year for as long as she could remember. He would take her on short walks, tell her stories and legends, he always treated her nicely and she supposed that she didn't dislike him. She supposed there wasn't really much she could complain about when it came to Mithrandir himself but possibly the lifestyle he had and that she would be expected to take up.

He travelled all the time, hardly ever settled or took shelter, Narylfiel wasn't even sure if he slept. It was probably why he always had such wonderful stories to tell, he must've seen so much of Middle-Earth by now whereas she herself had never left the boarders.

There was gentle knock on her door and she went over to open it. The twins, Elladan and Elrohir stood there. They stepped inside once she had moved aside for them.

'Look at you' Elladan commented 'Our little Naryl, all grown up'

'Going off into the world without us' Elrohir said.

She pulled a face 'I'm not sure what to expect'

'Mithrandir is a kind man' Elrohir told her 'You will be well looked after'

'I have been well looked after here' She replied sadly.

The twins exchanged expressions quickly 'Yes and too well!' Elladan said 'It's about time you experienced Middle-Earth'

'We will miss you but it is for the best' Elrohir said, his tone gentle.

 _XxXxX_

Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir stood at the gate, watching as Mithrandir led the young Narylfiel away. The girl looked back over her shoulder, gave a sad smile and wave before turning away and walking along next to Mithrandir who patted her shoulder gently.

'I hope this is the right thing, Ada' Elladan said

'It was always meant to be this way. Soon Narylfiel's powers will become active' Elrond replied.

'I will miss her terribly' Elrohir told them.

'As will I' Elladan said.

'You will see her again. This is not a forever goodbye' Elrond assured them 'I too will miss her'

 _XxXxX_

Narylfiel didn't like going to visit Saruman, he was far too stern for her liking. She much preferred old Radagast in his house in the oak tree, where animals were welcome to come and go as they pleased. She lent on her staff outside the room where she could hear the two wizards quarrelling and blew a strand of her copper hair from her face.

'He should be sent to live in Rivendell with the elves until he is old enough!' Gandalf argued.

'The only reason your student was sent to live in Rivendell was because she was too young to travel as you do!' Saruman retorted 'I however have permanent residency here unless I am needed elsewhere'

Narylfiel rolled her amber brown eyes, the wizards had wanted a private discussion but she wasn't sure whether they realised that she could hear them or if they just didn't want the teenager to give her own opinion. She didn't like to simply stand and wait outside the door like she was eavesdropping but she wasn't sure whether Saruman would like her wandering around Orthanc either. Her was particularly precious about his living space.

'I cannot tell you what to do, it is you who have taken the boy in' There was a sigh 'You do realise he is not like you or I or Narylfiel though, don't you?'

'Of course I realise' Saruman scoffed 'He showed skill in the arts though, his parents are dead and I thought it well to take him in. You have Narylfiel after all'

'Narylfiel was sent to me by the Valar, this boy wasn't!'

Naryl felt a small tug on the sleeve of her robe and she looked down sharply. The young boy looked up at her. He was five years old and had dark hair and eyes and pale skin that contrasted sharply with his hair. He was skinny, dressed in clothes that resembled Gondorian peasants. She supposed his hair and skin matched that of Gondorian descent too but if he was from Gondor, then he was a long way from home.

'Are they talking about me?' He asked in a small voice.

Narylfiel suddenly felt sorry for the young boy. And she crouched next to him.

'Are you hungry?' She asked.

The boy nodded and she stood up and took his hand gently in hers.

'Well, we had better fix that then hadn't we?' She said softly 'What is your name?'

'Duria. My name is Duria'

 _XxXxX_

'You have taken in another stray?' Narylfiel asked, raising a playful eyebrow at Elrond.

'You were not just a stray and neither is he' Elrond replied 'He is Aragorn son Arathorn. He is Dunedain, in line to become the sixth chief of the Northern Rangers and heir to the throne of Gondor'

Narylfiel looked down at the baby in her arms, her heart went out to him; he was going to face hardship in his life.

 _XxXxX_

Aragorn was now a young man and Narylfiel watched as he left Rivendell. Her heart was breaking for him, everything he'd known was gone. Arwen stood next to her, the elleth took her hand and turned to look at her.

'I love him Naryl' She whispered 'I told him that I would marry him one day'

Narylfiel looked at the elleth she considered a sister, slightly shocked before pulling herself together.

'Does he love you?' she asked.

Arwen smiled softly 'He told me that he'd love me forever, but he told me not to wait for him'

Narylfiel smirked 'You will though'

Arwen gave a smile back 'Of course'

 _XxXxX_

Gandalf looked across at the young woman who walked steadily next to him. Her long copper hair was easily her most distinctive feature and it was currently pulled back into a long braid which easily reached her waist.

'Narylfiel' He said, gaining her attention 'I do believe we should have an adventure'

Narylfiel's amber brown eyes twinkled with mischief 'You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to say that!'

 **XxXxX**

 _So this is the setup and some back ground information. If you're here because you read this story under Lord Of The Rings, then note that Narylfiel is Sophie just altered. I couldn't keep up with the background I gave her and I published that story before I saw the hobbit. I decided to make the alterations I wanted and move the timline to include the Hobbit._


	2. Chapter 1

_Five years later…_

My eyes rested onto a peculiar creature, a hobbit, Gandalf had told me. He was dwarf like but far less hairy, probably a good foot or so shorter than a dwarf too making him child-sized. My mind flickered back to the memory of when I first met Duria but even this hobbit was taller than that.

The hobbit was sat back in a bench, smoking a pipe and blowing smoke rings. He had his eyes closed and was seemingly enjoying the sun. Gandalf sideways glanced at me before he stepped forwards slightly. The hobbit looked up in surprise as Gandalf stepped into the sun and cast a shadow over him.

'Good morning' the hobbit greeted politely.

'What do you mean? Do you mean to wish us a good morning, or do you mean that it is a good morning whether we want it or not?' At the plural way in which Gandalf spoke, the hobbit looked around and spotted me but Gandalf gave him no room to greet me 'Or, perhaps you mean to say that you feel good on this particular morning. Or are you simply stating that this is a morning to be good on?'

The hobbit frowned in confusion 'All of them at once, I suppose'

I couldn't see Gandalf's face but the hobbit looked thoroughly confused and bewildered. But finally he frowned.

'Can I help you? Either of you?' He asked, glancing around at me again.

Gandalf and I had discussed beforehand that he had wanted to deal with this and to let him do the talking. I hadn't argued or even minded really so I had agreed easily.

'That remains to be seen. I'm looking for someone to share in an adventure' Gandalf told him, his voice sounded grand and I had to bite my lip to not smile in amusement.

The hobbit however, frowned heavily 'An adventure? No, I don't imagine anyone west of Bree would have much interest in adventures. Nasty, disturbing, uncomfortable things. Make you late for dinner' He said sternly.

Gandalf turned to look back at me with his eyebrows raised slightly before looking back at the hobbit who had gotten up and was checking his mailbox, grabbing some mail and sorting through it. He looked uncomfortable because Gandalf is still standing there and he kept glancing up at him. Puffing his pipe in vexation, he began heading back inside.

'Good morning' He said, with a final glance back at us.

Gandalf tapped the end of his staff down on the ground indignantly 'To think that I should have lived to be good morning'd by Belladonna Took's son, as if I were selling buttons at the door!'

The hobbit turned back to him, a look of alarm now on his face 'Beg your pardon?'

'You've changed, and not entirely for the better, Bilbo Baggins' The grey wizard replied.

Ah Bilbo, so now I had a name to go with the little hobbit. I cocked my head slightly, appraising him and decided it suited him. The hobbit in question looked absolutely and utterly confused now.

'I'm sorry, do I know you?' He asked, with a frown.

'Well, you know my name, although you don't remember I belong to it. I'm Gandalf! And Gandalf means … me'

I gave a small smile at my mentor's sentence, he had so many names and was known by so many different races and Kings that it was always nice to hear of somewhere that knew his real name. So far, only the dwarves had called him by his real name, the elves called him Mithrandir, the Rohanians called him Stormcrow and the Gondorians called him the Grey Pilgrim.

Meanwhile, a look of recognition had crossed Bilbo's face.

'Gandalf...not Gandalf, the wandering Wizard, who made such excellent fireworks! Old Took used to have them on Midsummer's Eve. Ha! Hmm, I had no idea you were still in business'

I could practically see Gandalf bristle with offence at the last remark of the hobbit. I grinned slightly in amusement.

'And where else should I be?' Gandalf asked, the affront was clear in his voice.

Bilbo frowned, realising he might've caused offence 'Ah, hmm...'

'He probably thought you'd died years ago' I said quietly to Gandalf, I put an easy going and amused tone on my voice to spare the hobbit.

Bilbo puffed on his pipe, the confusion was clear on his face again. Gandalf glanced back at me, his eyebrows almost into his hairline. I shrugged, an eyebrow and a half smirk on my face. He shook his head and turned back to Bilbo.

'Well, I'm pleased to find your remember something about me, even if it's only my fireworks. Well that's decided. It will be very good for you, and most amusing for me. I shall inform the others'

Bilbo immediately looked panic stricken 'Inform the who? What? No. No. No! Wait. We do not want any adventures here, thank you. Not today, not-. I suggest you try over the Hill or across the Water. Good morning'

I watched in amusement as Bilbo panicked and retreated into Bag End, gesturing at Gandalf with his pipe. He shut the door and the distinct sound of a bolt sliding into place reached me.

'Now what?' I asked

Gandalf didn't look at me, he simply pushed open the gate and went right to the door. I watched him curiously from the gate as he used his staff to inscribe his mark onto the door. I looked up to see Bilbo looking out his side window, Gandalf moved his head so his face was right there. He gave a chuckle and turned around, coming back down the path and shutting the gate. He indicated to me to walk away.

'Did you frighten him?' I asked

'Oh I think I gave him a good startle' Gandalf replied.

I shook my head slightly, I was used to my mentor's mischievous ways by now, it had even rubbed off on me.

'So, are we going to tell the others?' I asked

'Yes, we'll send ravens. It'll probably take a few days but that's all'

'Luckily we don't have to send thirteen ravens, at least they're sort of in groups' I said.

'That hobbit had better be ready' Gandalf chuckled.

'You know he won't be' I replied with smirk 'The poor thing won't know what hit him'

XxXxX

As much as Thorin Oakenshield was proud, dignified and intelligent. It had to be said; he wasn't one for following directions. And it was lucky that I had known him long enough that he'd warmed to me years ago. Once he had figured out I wasn't an elleth like he thought I was.

It was a fair assumption for him to make, I had an elvish name, I spoke elvish fluently and it was more my first language than the common tongue, which had taken me a year or so to learn. Oftentimes I would accidentally say an elvish word before I even thought to say it in the common language and I spoke with an elvish accent because of this. I had also stopped ageing so quickly due to my Istari blood and the last five years that had gone by, I'd stayed looking as though I were in my early twenties despite the fact that I was nearly thirty. I had been told by many that I'd met that I had very elvish features too, as a result I was often confused for being an elleth and had taken to wearing my hair up to show my ears.

I had come upon Thorin wandering the wrong hill trying to find Bag End, the hobbit hole that Bilbo lived in. I leaned on my staff, watching him as he wandered slowly past the doors, trying to spot the mark Gandalf had left.

'I do believe, Master Dwarf, that you may be lost' I said to him eventually after he didn't notice me.

He spun around, his hand went to the handle of a dagger on his belt but when he saw me he rolled his eyes and relaxed from his aggressive posture.

'Narylfiel' He hissed 'I thought an elf had snuck up on me'

I smiled 'An elf would not announce their presence if they meant to sneak'

'I'm sure they wouldn't want to miss an opportunity to gloat' Thorin shot back.

I tried not to react to the barb, as much as Thorin and I got along or respected one another, the biggest thing we could not agree upon was the subject of elves and it was the main block to us developing a deeper friendship.

'We can quarrel over this subject or I can take you to the meeting place' I said, keeping my voice patient.

Thorin gave a nod combined with a grunt and followed me. I studied the dwarf, it had been a good two years since I had last seen him. His hair had grown longer and I could see that he had a few streaks of silver in it now, showing just how long lived he was.

It was a shame that this quest had taken so long to organise but gathering the support of dwarves who were willing to risk literally everything they had left had been difficult. Especially without alerting Lord Elrond, Galadriel and Saruman. Lord Elrond was like a father to me and deceiving him hadn't been easy, neither had deceiving Elladan, Elrohir or Arwen who were like siblings. It hadn't been easy and Thorin refused to acknowledge what I'd done for him with that.

'Are the rest there?' Thorin asked gruffly after a while.

'I'm not sure, I've not been there myself yet' I grinned down at him 'I guessed correctly that you might need help'

He threw me a half-hearted glare, muttering something about the cheek of magic wielders while I smirked to myself.

'We sent word out though so I don't see why everyone shouldn't be there. It is to my knowledge that we set out tomorrow from Bag End' I replied

Once we got to Bag End, Thorin was quick to notice the mark on the door and make a beeline straight for that house. He stepped up to the door and gave three loud knocks. I stood back slightly to give him room and allow him entry first. He was still King after all, I could respect him that much. The door to Bag End opened and Gandalf stood, stooped, in the doorway with what looked to be all twelve of the rest of the dwarves. I picked out Fili, Kili, Bofur and Balin easily, the ones that were the most welcoming to me and whose friendship was closer.

'Gandalf' Thorin greeted 'I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way, twice. I wouldn't have found it at all had it not been for Narylfiel and that mark on the door'

'Mark?' A small voice from somewhere near the back of the group came, I recognised it as Bilbo 'There's no mark on that door. It was painted a week ago'

Gandalf looked slightly sharply at the hobbit 'There is a mark; I put it there myself' But then his expression softened 'Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield'

Thorin's eyes flicked to the hobbit and looked at him appraisingly. I knew Bilbo would have to go through the process of getting Thorin to warm up to him like I did 'So, this is the Hobbit. Tell me, Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting?' He asked eventually.

I bit my lip against the unfair question, it was obvious that Bilbo had never been in any sort of fight but I resisted. It would just provide Thorin with the excuse of belittling the hobbit further. In a way that was very predictable, Bilbo frowned.

'Pardon me?' He asked

'Axe or sword? What's your weapon of choice?' Thorin asked next.

'Well, I have some skill at Conkers, if you must know, but I fail to see why that's relevant' Bilbo replied.

I slapped my forehead at his answer and Thorin sort of glared at Gandalf.

'Thought as much. He looks more like a grocer than a burglar' Thorin tutted.

I looked at the dwarf sharply 'Who has graciously opened his home to you and the rest of your kin. You shouldn't behave so ungratefully'

Thorin looked around at me and I raised a critical brow and held his gaze with the kind of regard a mother would look at her child when it needed scolding. Eventually Thorin looked away and sort of gave a nod to Bilbo before passing him. Bilbo gave me an odd sort of look that was somewhere between grateful and intimidated. Fili and Kili immediately stepped forwards after that and both bowed. I smiled at them fondly; they reminded me greatly of Elladan and Elrohir. Next Bofur stepped forwards he took his hat off and took my hand that didn't carry my staff in his.

'My Lady' He said, placing a quick peck on the back of my hand.

I rolled my eyes at him and he gave a cheeky smile and followed the rest of the group and finally Balin came up, smiling at me happily.

'Narylfiel'

'Balin' I smile back.

'Your journey was not too difficult I hope, with-' He cut himself off and jerked his head back to the room where Thorin had gone.

I shook my head 'No, do you know, I think he might be warming to me'

'It is impossible not to, my dear. Come come, let's find you something to eat' Balin said, gesturing with his hand to follow him.

I followed the friendly old dwarf into the dining room. I barely had chance to register just how cramped and crowded the little room was before a space was made between Fili and Kili for me which I was pushed into once my staff had been whisked from my hands and replaced with a fork and a plate of food was put in front of me. I looked up to find Gandalf was sat straight opposite me and he gave a small wink.

'What news from the meeting at Ered Luin? Did they all come?' Balin asked eagerly.

I realised this was the first time in a good year or so since they were altogether in one room so now was the time to catch up with last minute details before we set off the next day. I listened closely; we would see how many of their kin supported this quest.

'Aye. Envoys of all seven kingdoms' Thorin replied with a smile.

The dwarves murmured their joy amongst themselves while Gandalf and I watched keenly and Bilbo watched curiously.

'What do the dwarves of the Iron Hills say? Is Dain with us?' Dwalin asked

'They will not come' Thorin replied after some hesitation 'They say this quest is ours, and ours alone' His voice was laced with both bitterness and understanding.

It was been difficult to rally support amongst the rest of the dwarven kingdoms, we were after all, up against terrible odds. I tried not to think on it and I also tried not to think about what Lord Elrond would say to me when he found out. His stern glare came into my head for a moment and I had to shake it off.

In the meantime, the dwarves all murmured in disappointment. It was a set-back, Dain had the largest dwarf kingdom under his command with a full dwarvish army at his whim.

'You're going on a quest?' Bilbo asked cautiously.

Gandalf's eyes twinkled in approval 'Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have a little more light'

Bilbo brought a candle to the table, where Gandalf had spread out a map which was in his pocket. I could see it from an upside down perspective but I'd seen it enough times that I didn't need to see it right way up. I went back to my food, picking at the piece of cold chicken with my fingernails.

'Far to the East, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single solitary peak' Gandalf ran his finger over the locations on the map before stopping on the mountain.

'The Lonely Mountain' Bilbo murmured with a thoughtful frown.

'Aye. Oin has read the portents, and the portents say it is time' Gloin said insistently.

'Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain as it was foretold: When the birds of old return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end' Oin supplied

Bilbo's thoughtful frown turned to one of hesitation 'Beast? What beast?

'Well that would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire-breather, teeth like razors, claws like meathooks, extremely fond of precious metals' Bofur replied

Bilbo raised an annoyed eyebrow 'Yes, I know what a dragon is'

I smirked at Gandalf who was puffing on his pipe but he grinned back.

'I'm not afraid! I'm up for it. I'll give him a taste of the Dwarvish iron right up his jacksy' Little Ori declared.

I gave a small cough to try to cover up a particularly unladylike snort but the snigger I heard from Killi in response meant no one was fooled. I sideways glanced at my friend to see him sat trying not to look at me with a smirk on his face.

'Sit down!' Dori told the young dwarf.

'The task will be difficult enough with an army behind us. But we number just thirteen. Not thirteen of the best, nor brightest' Balin commented, looking around with a raised eyebrow.

It caused a slight uproar. I picked out a few sentences 'Who are you calling dim?' 'Watch it!' 'No!'

Fili sort of silenced them 'We may be few in number, but we're fighters, all of us, to the last dwarf!' He said with conviction.

'And you forget, we have a wizard in our company. Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time!' Kili chirped up

My head flicked to Gandalf with an amused raised brow, this should be interesting for I knew just how many dragons he had slain. None. Gandalf choked a little on his pipe smoke.

'Oh, well, now, I wouldn't say-'

'How many, then?' Dori asked.

'I, uh, what?'

'How many dragons have you killed? Go on, give us a number!' Dori demanded

Gandalf choked a little on his pipe smoke as the dwarves started to argue amongst themselves. It got louder and louder and something in Thorin must've snapped because he stood up and banged his fists on the table.

'Atkât!' He said loudly 'If we have read these signs, do you not think that others will have read them too? Rumors have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for 60 years. Eyes look east to the Mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor? Du Bekâr! Du Bekâr!'

The dwarves cheered but Balin spoke above them.

You forget: the front door is sealed. There is no way into the mountain' He said regretfully.

Gandalf leaned forwards then 'That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true'

He reached into his robe pocket and pulled out an ancient looking dwarvish key. It was ornate, heavy but still elegant, classic of dwarvish design. Thorin looked at it in wonder, he either recognised it or was surprised it even existed, possibly even both.

'How did you come by this?' He asked finally.

'It was given to me by your father, by Thrain, for safekeeping. It is yours now' Gandalf replied, handing the key to the dwarf.

'If there is a key, there must be a door' Fili said firmly.

Gandalf pointed at runes on his map with his pipe. And everyone leaned forwards to look.

'These runes speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls' He said

'There's another way in?' I asked

Gandalf nodded 'If we can find it. Dwarf doors are invisible when closed. The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map and I do not have the skill to find it. But there are others in Middle-earth who can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth, and no small amount of courage. But, if we are careful and clever, I believe that it can be done'

'So that's why we need a burglar' Ori exclaimed.

Everyone looked up at Bilbo, who was unaware of the attention he was suddenly being given, he was still looking down at the map.

'And a good one, too. An expert, I'd imagine' He said innocently.

'And are you?' Gloin asked

The hobbit's eyes flicked to the dwarf 'Am I what?

'He said he's an expert! Hey hey!' Oin called

Bilbo looked around him in horror, suddenly realising. It was almost funny 'Me? No, no, no. I'm not a burglar; I've never stolen a thing in my life'

'I'm afraid I have to agree with Mr. Baggins. He's hardly burglar material' Balin said regretfully.

Bilbo nodded vigorously in agreement.

'Aye, the wild is no place for gentlefolk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves' Dwalin said.

Bilbo continued nodding in agreement but the dwarves began arguing again. I began to massage my temples slightly and I looked up at Gandalf. He glanced at me before he rose to his full height and cast darkness into the room, it shut them all up immediately.

'Enough!' He commanded, his voice deep with his power 'If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is'

He sat back down and I lowered my hands, folding a lock of loose hair behind my ear.

'Perhaps, you should explain your reasoning to them?' I asked, raising a brow.

Gandalf nodded 'Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most if they choose. And while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf, the scent of hobbit is all but unknown to him, which gives us a distinct advantage. You asked me to find the fifteenth member of this company, and I have chosen Mr. Baggins. There's a lot more to him than appearances suggest, and he's got a great deal more to offer than any of you know, including himself. You must trust me on this'

There was moments silence and everyone looked around at Thorin expectantly. He gave a nod finally.

'Very well. We'll do it your way. Give him the contract'

'Alright, we're off!' Bofur declared happily.

Bilbo was still protesting but his words were falling on deaf ears, Balin handed him the contract which Bilbo began to look at in slight horror.

It's just the usual summary of out-of-pocket expenses, time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements, so forth' Balin explained.

'Funeral arrangements?' The hobbit asked, his face going slightly pale.

Bilbo stepped back to read it and Thorin leaned closer to Gandalf.

'I cannot guarantee his safety'

'Understood' Gandalf nodded.

'Nor will I be responsible for his fate'

'Agreed' Gandalf replied.

I cocked my head, glancing at the hobbit who was pacing slightly.

'Cash on delivery, up to but not exceeding one fourteenth of total profit, if any.' Hmm. Seems fair. 'The present company shall not be liable for injuries inflicted by or sustained as a consequence thereof including but not limited to lacerations ... evisceration … incineration?' He looked up in horror, his face went another shade paler 'I feel a bit faint'

'Think furnace with wings' Bofur said, obviously tormenting him.

'Air, I need air' Bilbo muttered, turning completely white.

'Flash of light, searing pain, then Poof! You're nothing more than a pile of ash' Bofur said, almost gleefully.

I could hear him breathing heavily and he sort of paced around until he got into his hallway. He almost looked composed.

'Nope' He said suddenly, before collapsing onto his back in a faint.

I got up and went to him, kneeling on the floor to touch his forehead.I heard a chair push back.

'You're very helpful, Bofur' Gandalf said in annoyance.

I looked up at him as he approached.

'Come now, Narylfiel. Help me with him'

I helped Gandalf lift him up off the floor and into an armchair in a separate room.

'Go and fetch him a cup of water' Gandalf said.

I nodded and went off to do as he asked. Bofur followed me, a sheepish and slightly guilty looking expression on his face.

'I didn't mean to make him faint' Bofur said.

I glanced around at him 'I'm sure he'll forgive you' I replied

'If he faints at a bit of teasing though, how will he manage the journey?' He asked.

I sighed, pausing in my search for a mug 'He either will or he won't'

Bofur left me to my search to rejoin the others who were starting to spread out a bit around the hobbit hole. I finally found a mug and pumped some water from the tap into it. When I went back, Bilbo was sat up and Gandalf was dealing out some harsh sounding words.

'-Tell me; when did doilies and your mother's dishes become so important to you? I remember a young Hobbit who always was running off in search of elves and the woods, who would stay out late, and come home after dark, trailing mud and twigs and fireflies. A young Hobbit who would have liked nothing better than to find out what was beyond the borders of the Shire. The world is not in your books and maps; it's out there'

I handed Bilbo the mug and sat in the stool next to him.

'Thank you-I can't just go running off into the blue. I am a Baggins, of Bag End' Bilbo argued back.

'You are also a Took' Gandalf replied 'Did you know that your great-great-great-great-uncle, Bullroarer Took, was so large he could ride a real horse?'

Bilbo glanced up at a portrait on his wall 'Yes' He sighed.

'Well he could. In the Battle of Green Fields, he charged the goblin ranks. He swung his club so hard it knocked the Goblin King's head clean off, and it sailed a hundred yards through the air and went down a rabbit hole. And thus the battle was won, and the game of golf invented at the same time'

I gave a small grin, Bilbo glanced at me with his own amused grin before refocusing on Gandalf.

'I do believe you made that up' He replied

Gandalf settled into a chair opposite him 'Well, all good stories deserve embellishment. You'll have a tale or two to tell of your own when you come back'

Bilbo looked up at him 'Can you promise that I will come back?' He asked, his voice small.

Gandalf looked at him carefully, glanced up at me and then back at the hobbit 'No. And if you do, you will not be the same'

Bilbo gave a small smile 'That's what I thought. Sorry, Gandalf, I can't sign this. You've got the wrong Hobbit'

Gandalf gave a sort of nod and got up to walk away, glancing at me. I stayed seated and watched the hobbit sip his water shakily before he looked at me.

'Go on then, I'm sure you have something to say' He said, not unkindly but expectantly.

'There's not a lot I can say that hasn't already been said' I told him 'No one can force you, Gandalf is right; we cannot guarantee that any of us will return, let alone you' I told him.

'Why would he choose me?' Bilbo asked.

'Gandalf has been coming to the Shire for years, he holds a soft spot in his heart for this place and its people. Indeed this is my first time here and the first time I have met you so I cannot tell for sure' I paused 'He only chooses special ones. Gandalf can sort of tell when someone is more than what they seem to be. No matter how hard they try, they can never hide it from him'

Bilbo listened intently, he was crying out for some sort of reason behind all this. I looked at him carefully.

'He has seen something in you, Bilbo. Something that makes you more than what you think you are' I said.

'But what? What has he seen'

I fixed my eyes on his 'I don't know. Wouldn't you like to find out?'

 **XxXxX**

 _So please leave a review! I hope you liked it and enjoyed it. If you'd like, feel free to look at my other stories and note that this is based from a discontinued LOTR story but give it a look at share your thoughts._

 _Thank you very much for reading!_


	3. Chapter 2

'Do you think our young hobbit will be joining us?' Bofur asked curiously.

I gave a small smile to Gandalf and looked back over my shoulder to the dwarf in question.

'I have no doubt' I replied.

My confident answer caused a small stir among the dwarves, there was a lot of tittering amongst them and eventually they started to level wagers at one another. I gave a small grin at their antics, sharing another glance with Gandalf until the dwarves decided to turn it on me.

'So, Red Lady. Care to place a wager on the hobbit?' Gloin asked.

Before I could answer, Gandalf cut across me.

'She doesn't have gold to wager, I however, will place ten silver coins on him showing up' Gandalf replied.

This caused a few hoots and jeers and I leaned slightly closer to Gandalf.

'You don't have gold _or_ silver to wager either' I whispered.

'I am as confident as you are in our young hobbit' Gandalf replied 'What words of wisdom did you impart on Bilbo?'

I gave a small scoff 'More of a challenge'

'Oh?' Gandalf raised his eyebrows but he had a twinkle in his eye.

It only took a mere twenty minutes more and my ears pricked at the noise coming up behind us.

'Wait! Wait!'

The dwarves brought their ponies to a stop and I turned back as far as I could on my horse to see Bilbo running over, his hair was messy and he was out of breath. He headed straight for Balin and handed him the contract I'd left out on his table this morning.

'I signed it' Bilbo said, still panting and trying to catch his breath.

Balin took the contract and brought out his pocket glass, inspecting the signature before looking up with a grin.

'Everything appears to be in order. Welcome, Master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield' Balin said.

The dwarves cheered but Thorin looked on darkly, his gaze passed over Gandalf and I before he gave a stiff nod.

'Give him a pony' Thorin said.

Bilbo's eyes widened slightly in panic 'No, no, no, that won't be necessary. I'm sure I can keep up on foot. I- I- I've done my fair share of walking holidays, you know. I even got as far as Frogmorton once - WAGH!'

Bilbo's speech was cut off as two of the dwarves rode alongside him and picked him up from behind by his arms and placed him on the spare pony. I moved my horse back to ride alongside him.

'As he said, welcome' I smiled 'What made you change your mind?'

Bilbo looked around at me as he tried to sort his reins out. I tucked a loose lock of hair back as I watched him.

'Well I uh….I guess I wanted to….uhm…..find out' He said with a nervous crook of his mouth.

I gave him a smile 'I'm sure you won't be disappointed'

I rode alongside him, Gandalf just ahead of us and Thorin and Dwalin bringing up the front with Kili and Fili. The rest of the dwarves hung back in single file or side by side. Bilbo looked so nervous and the pony tossed her head, jerking the riens in his hands and making him look so uncomfortable.

'You don't need to hold them so tightly Bilbo' I said gently 'Myrtle won't bolt'

'Myrtle?' Bilbo asked

'That's her name' I replied simply.

'It's a rather….undwarvish name' Bilbo said 'But I suppose I like it'

'Loosen your grip, you'll find she won't throw her head as much'

Bilbo did as I asked and gradually Myrtle calmed and that seemed to make the hobbit less uncomfortable.

'Come on, Nori, pay up' Oin called

Nori tossed a bundle of coins towards Oin, who caught it and then bags of soins began to be exchanged between the dwarves.

'What's that about?' Bilbo asked with a frown.

'Oh, they took wagers on whether or not you'd turn up. Most of them bet that you wouldn't' Gandalf replied casually.

'What did you think?' Bilbo asked with a slight frown.

'Wait for it' I muttered

Gandalf caught a sack of money tossed to him and puts it in his bag 'My dear fellow, I never doubted you for a second' He replied with a twinkle in his eye.

Bilbo's face however, screwed up suddenly and I frowned at him until he sneezed loudly.

'All this horse hair' He said, glancing at me 'I'm having a reaction'

Bilbo searched in his pockets, almost frantically before looking up, horrified.

'No, wait, wait, stop! Stop! We have to turn around'

Everyone halted, looking at the hobbit in shock. Gandalf was looking at Bilbo like he'd grown an extra head.

'What on earth is the matter?' He asked.

'I forgot my handkerchief' Bilbo said, as if that was the answer to everything.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes, I was fond of Bilbo, but he had a lot to learn about the journey on the road. Bofur pulled a nasty looking rag out of his sleeve and handed it to Bilbo.

'Here! Use this'

Bilbo caught it and held it, an expression of disgust on his face. I took the rag from him and tucked it into his saddle-bag before pulling one of my gauze bandages out.

'Here, it's not a handkerchief but I'd ager it's cleaner than that!'

'Move out' Dwalin called from the front.

'You'll have to manage without pocket-handkerchiefs and a good many other things, Bilbo Baggins, before we reach our journey's end. You were born to the rolling hills and little rivers of the Shire, but home is now behind you; the world is ahead'

XxXxX

We stopped to camp for the night near the edge of a cliff. As Gloin slept, tiny flying insects were getting sucked into his mouth every time he inhaled, and they were expelled when he exhaled. I was trying not to giggle at the sight but Bilbo watched with an expression of incredulity, before finally getting up and walking off. Most of the dwarves were asleep; myself, Gandalf, Fili, and Kili were awake.

I sat up when I heard the strange shrieking noise in the night and Bilbo came scuttling back over from wherever he'd been.

'What was that?' He asked

'Orcs' Kili replied, his expression dark.

Thorin, who was dozing, jerked awake once he heard the word 'Orcs'.

'Orcs?' Bilbo asked

'Throat-cutters. There'll be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them' Fili replied, his voice equally as serious as his brother's.

There was cause to be serious, I glanced at Gandalf who looked back at me, his expression grave.

'They strike in the wee small hours, when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet; no screams, just lots of blood' Kili explained.

Bilbo looked at me, fright in his eyes and I opened my mouth to give him some reassurance that there weren't any Orcs close enough to strike our camp at night. Fili and Kili started laughing then and I looked around at them incredulously for scare mongering Bilbo with what was really no laughing matter even though they obviously meant no real harm. Thorin cut in first though.

'You think that's funny? You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?' Thorin snapped.

The dwarf brothers looked away from him, submissively.

'We didn't mean anything by it' Fili said quietly.

'No, you didn't' Thorin snapped 'You know nothing of the world'

The dwarf King stalked off to the edge of the cliff to look out over the valley and through all his stern and possibly quite harsh attitude, I did feel sorry for him.

Fili and Kili looked at one another, looking a bit ashamed and Balin, who had obviously been disturbed by the exchange walked over to them and sat down with them. Bilbo sat down by me and glanced up at Gandalf who was perched upon a rock.

'Don't mind him, laddie' Balin said quietly 'Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs. After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria. But our enemy had got there first'

'The Battle of Azanulbizar' I told Bilbo 'Thousands of dwarves and orcs fought in front of the gates of Moria'

Balin nodded at me 'Moria had been taken by legions of Orcs lead by the most vile of all their race: Azog, the Defiler. The giant Gundobad Orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began by beheading the King

Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing, taken prisoner or killed, we did not know. We were leaderless. Defeat and death were upon us'

I shivered, it was a rare occurance but someone who was feeling extreme emotion would sometimes throw out images in their mind and I would accidentally pick them up. The image of Azog raising Thror's severed head high passed before my vision briefly, coming straight from Balin as he relived the experience in his own mind. The emotion I felt from the old dwarf was heavy and I scrabbled to block it out but I wasn't quite successful.

'That is when I saw him: a young dwarf prince facing down the Pale Orc' Balin continued.

The memory passed through, as if I was there.

 _Thorin faces Azog; Azog swings his mace and knocks away first Thorin's shield, then his sword. Thorin falls down an embankment and lands on the ground, his face contorted in pain._

'He stood alone against this terrible foe, his armor rent, wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield'

 _Azog leaps to smash Thorin, but Thorin, grabbing an oaken branch lying on the ground, manages to roll away in time. Azog continues wielding his mace against Thorin, who is still on the ground, but Thorin blocks his mace with the oaken branch, which he uses as a shield. As Azog swings one last time, Thorin, grabbing a sword lying nearby, cuts off Azog's left arm, his mace arm, from below the elbow. Azog clutches the stump of his arm as he howls in pain._

'Azog, the Defiler, learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken'

 _Azog is rushed into Moria by other orcs; Thorin, yelling, rallies the dwarves to battle. They stop fleeing and return to battle, fighting ferociously. The dwarves now seem to have the advantage._

'Our forces rallied and drove the orcs back. Our enemy had been defeated. But there was no feast, nor song, that night, for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived'

 _The battlefield is covered in the corpses of dwarves and orcs; the surviving dwarves weep with one another over their loss. A younger Balin and Dwalin hug and put their foreheads together as they weep. Balin, still weeping, looks up and sees Thorin framed in the sunlight, holding his oaken branch._

'And I thought to myself then, there is one who I could follow. There is one I could call King' Balin concluded.

I shuddered as I finally blocked the horrific memory out and Gandalf reached down and clasped my shoulder. I had heard tales of the battle before but I'd never picked up a memory that was quite as graphic. I felt sick and shivery and I reached up to clasp Gandalf's hand.

Thorin turned away from the cliff face and towards the fire. The entire company had been roused by now, they all watched him with an expression of awe. Many of them there hadn't fought in that battle or had been too young to be there. I glanced at little Ori, how would his sweet nature remain if he had been in a battle like that, or Fii and Kili's mischievous ways or Bofur's optimism? They likely wouldn't be the same dwarves they were now.

Bilbo, bless him, broke the silence first 'But the pale orc? What happened to him?'

'He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago' Thorin spat.

I looked around at Gandalf, if the orcs carried him back into Moria, then there was no definitive proof that was true. The dark expression on his face told me that he felt the same and I felt a twitch of nerves.

 **XxXxX**

 _Get ready for the next chapter! I want to get it out quicker than this one. I have no excuse other than the fact that I was heavily distracted by YouTube!_

 _Setting a new rule now; No YouTube before Fanfiction!_

 _But I will set a question. Do any of you watch YouTube and if so, who is your favourite._

 _Any questions from you would be most welcome, about the story, about me or anything! I'll pick my favourite to answer in the next chapter although I will try to reply personally to every review!_


End file.
